Cherry Sinful
by LolliSmack
Summary: -"Te Amo" ... -"Yo tambien te amo" Ella sonrio y le contesto " No, no me amas, pero algun dia ... lo haras" -"Fuiste tu?" -"CONTESTAME!"


_**Hola ! Bueno este es mi primer "FanFic", es un One-Shot ... Por lo que no habra continuacion. Voy a aclararles algunas cosas antes de que lean la historia. Sasuke y Sakura SON hermanos. Inoue H.(Haruno) *Nombre Imaginado* es (era) la novia de Sasuke. Eso era todo. Espero que les guste. Bye ~**_

* * *

~Cherry Sinful~

_En toda la casa reinaba el silencio, no tenia nada que temer, ella había cometido numerosos crímenes por el, pero no le importaba, por que ella lo amaba… _

_Lo único que odiaba era que el no fuera capaz de comprender lo que ella sentía por el, no le importaba que el fuese su hermano mayor, aquello era solo otro pecado mas en su lista._

_-"Te amo". Dijo ella sin espera nada a cambio._

_El suspiro y dijo –"Yo también te amo"._

_Ella rio –"No, no me amas, pero… algún día lo harás"._

_El la miro sin comprender a que se refería y restándole importancia le pregunto:_

_-"¿Fuiste tu?". La miro directamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta con la esperanza de que no fuera la que todos los demás decían._

_-"Ahh me preguntas si fui yo quien mato a Inoue H." respondió ella restándole importancia al asunto._

_-"Respóndeme Sakura". Declamo el seriamente._

_Verlo tan serio le pareció tan hermoso y a la vez gracioso, si, puede ser que estaba loca, pero loca de amor por el._

_-"Si, si fui yo". … "¿Eso era lo que querías oír?"._

_Sasuke mostro una cara de espanto, quien lo hubiera visto habría dicho que este se encontró con el mismo demonio en persona. Estaba asustado pero mucho mas sorprendido por lo acababa de confesar su hermana, su tan querida hermana._

_-"¿Por qué, POR QUE LO HICISTE?". Le grito, aquella era la primera vez que le gritaba a su hermana pequeña._

_A Sakura se le destrozo el corazón, que acaso todo lo que ella había hecho por él no era suficiente para demostrar cuanto lo amaba. Que acaso era estúpido, por que nunca se dio cuenta._

_-"Porque te amo, por eso lo hice… Te amo no como una hermana quiere a su hermano, sino como, una mujer quiere a un hombre."_

_-"Estas loca, somos hermanos, de donde te has sacado eso, que tenia que ver Inoue con nosotros."_

_-"Ella tenia que ver en TODO, sino fuera por ella tu hubieras estado allí cuando mas te necesite conmigo y no con ella."_

_Sasuke no comprendía como su hermana pudo haber cometido aquel terrible acto solo por celos. La odiaba, Inoue era lo más hermoso que tenia, ella le había devuelto la vida. Sakura era su hermana y la quería pero, todo esto solo la hacia odiarla con cada parte de su ser._

_-"Te odio"… Le dijo mirándola a los ojos para que pudiera sentir toda su rabia._

_-"No, no me odies, ámame, que no ves que todo lo hice para que pudiéramos estar juntos tu y yo por siempre." Le dijo con desesperación. –"Ahora podemos estar juntos."_

_Sasuke asqueado le dijo: -"Nunca hubo un nosotros por que nunca te mire con ojos llenos de lujuria, siempre te vi como mi inocente hermanita. Entiéndelo ahora ni nunca habrá un nosotros."_

_Sasuke se dio la vuelta sin mirar hacia atrás, ya no le importaba nada, no quería volver a verla._

_En un rincón de la habitación se hallaba Sakura con las manos en su pequeño rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Esto no podía estar pasándole a ella._

_*Te lo dije*_

_-"Cállate."_

_*Te lo dije, viste la cara de asco que puso cuando le dijiste que lo amabas*_

_No necesitaba que se lo recordaran, lo tenía en su mente, era una imagen que se repetía una y otra vez desde el momento en el que Sasuke se marcho._

_*Vámonos, larguémonos de aquí*_

_-"¿A dónde?"_

_*…*_

_Debería hacerlo ahora que Sasuke la odiaba y sentía asco por ella. Sakura tomo entre sus finas y delgadas manos una navaja que tenia escondida debajo de su colchón. Respiro probablemente por última vez y paso la navaja por su cuello al instante cayo al piso. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el techo de su habitación, estaba muriendo y no podría haber estado más feliz. Sonrió cuando sintió que era su momento de partir y lo último que se escucho fue:_

_-"Sasuke, te amo…"_

_De nada te sirve amar si no te van a corresponder…_


End file.
